Pandemic
by Omare Alloy
Summary: Stuck in a city with stressed out people trying to run away from a virus? What's a person to do?


I decided to do a tiny one-shot. I'm working on another story right now but I have writers block :\ anyways here Pandemic.

* * *

People were running everywhere. They were stealing, crying, confused, terrified, you name it. It all happened when the warnings started to publish. The warnings that a virus has spread ready to kill any victim it reaches. No cure. I didn't worry. I thought it was a passing thing, but boy was I wrong.

Its kind of ironic how New York City is always the place to be attacked by a deadly virus or disease in movies, and right now NYC is being attacked. Even though reporters have all day to invent a funky name for it all they came up for it was 'Creaturatrum'. All they did was take the Latin words for creature and dark and mash it up together.

Anyways, I'm still here on the corner of 5th Avenue watching people run around like lunatics. It makes me sad, but then it makes me angry. They're trying to save their lives while I'm here not caring. I curse myself for be so emotionless.

Yet, I have a reason to care not for me, but to care for others. My son. I would do anything for him. Even after his father ran away with her. I held onto his hand tightly and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. I told him it would be alright which I'm not positive on. I always thought I was a bad mother because I was so detached from everything, but my son was happy and that's all I cared for.

"Mommy, why are peepols runnin' awound?" He was such a cutie.

"Duncan, they're running around because their afraid." Those were the simplest words I could put it in.

"Why are they afwaid?" He always has so many questions. Just like his father.

"They're afraid because…because something big is happening. And you and I have to get to the place where they're trying to get to because we want to be safe. Isn't that right Little D?"

He giggled and replied, "Yes, mommy. We wuv being safe."

I checked to see if my hand was securely around his and began to walk. My son was the most important person in my life right now and will be the most important person for the rest of my life. I sighed, I should've listen to the news more. Now I don't even know where to go, but I do remember the signs that point of if the person is infected.

I rounded a corner and called for the person running to stop. Just my luck it was her. I paused and debated to still ask for directions. I didn't have time to ask anyone else so I made my decision, "Excuse me, but do you know where we're suppose to head to?"

She looked at me; she was analyzing me. Its not a great feeling. She finally answered, "We're suppose to go to Central Park, but I'd advice you not to go there. I think its better to go to Brooklyn Bridge."

I replied with a hasty thank you and prepared to leave with my son when she stopped me, "Sorry for asking this, but do I know you from where? You look so familiar. Anyways besides that I'm Heather."

Should I tell her who I am? I think it would be best if she didn't know. "No, I don't think so, but my names Courtney and this is my son, Duncan." Little as information as possible. She would never figure it out. I think.

"Oh," she hesitated before smiling and continuing, "Sorry about that its just I knew a Courtney and Duncan before. Well anyways, cute son, and if you don't mind is it okay if I go with you to Brooklyn Bridge its creepy being on these streets alone."

I was caught off guard. I hated her before because of the pain she caused me, but right now I think we both got a fresh start like a clean slate. I smiled at her and nodded, "You can come. Three is better than one, but you have to ask my son if its okay."

I looked down at Duncan. He seemed confused at the situation. He tugged at my hand and whispered, "Mommy?"

Heather squatted down to his level and asked, "Duncan," he looked at her, "is it okay if I can travel with you and your mommy?"

He bit his bottom lip before replying, "Okay." Heather smiled before going back to her original height. We began our walk to the Brooklyn Bridge looking out for anything unusual. It sadden me how people we're dying. I've watched movies like this, but this is real. This is happening in real life.

"Do you know how far from the bridge we are? I don't live in this part of town, so I wouldn't know," I couldn't afford living with this part of town being all by myself.

"I think about only half a mile. If we keep walking the pace we're at we'll make it in time for complete isolation thing there doing."

I picked Duncan up, "What complete isolation thing? Whats happening? I don't watch the news much." That's when I noticed there were no more people running around. We were the only ones on the street. I looked up to the sky and saw that the sun was going down.

Heather seemed calm, "Its not on the news, but I work with the military. The infection has spread too much, so there ordering that the Brooklyn Bridge be destroyed to stop the spread of the virus."

I was in the brink of having a panic attack. I didn't know if we we're going to make it. I want to survive this _virus._ "I think we should hurry up then," I started taking deep breathes. Duncan caressed my face like he always does when he senses that I'm stressed. "Heather can I ask you a favor?"

She looked at me and nodded. "Could you tell me that we'll be alright?" I needed to ask this. She paused and gulped, "Courtney. Even though you're a new friend I can't lie to you. I don't know if we're going to be alright."

I was about to cry. I looked at Duncan who was resting his head on my shoulder. "I love you," I said to him.

"I wuv you too, Mommy." As soon as he said that it was night and we arrived at the bridge. There was a massive amount of people there. Heather grabbed my hand and ushered to me that she was going to push through the group of people. I held on to her hand tightly and held onto Duncan. In no time we were in front of government officials.

They pulled Heather, Duncan, and I into a tent for examination. Heather started saying she was apart of some military prevention unit. They shushed her and told her not to speak while they examined us. They did Heather first asking for her name and everything. Once they got to me I asked, "Is it okay if you do my son and I at the same time?" They agreed.

They checked us both. They asked, "Miss, are you aware that an ongoing epidemic is happening?" It was really funny for me, if I didn't know would I be here? I nodded. The next question was the same except they changed epidemic with pandemic.

Eventually, they finished and we were both thankfully clean, and I was happy for that. They had one more question, "What are your names?" Not fun. Ironically, I sort of knew this was going to happen. I knew Heather was going to find out who I was.

I sighed and answered, "My name is Courtney Davis, and this is Duncan Ellis Jr." I looked at Heather. She seemed stunned like she hasn't gotten it yet.

"Your free to go." With that I grabbed Duncan's hand and started to leave. Heather eventually caught up.

"Courtney? Total Drama Island Courtney?" she asked. She was wide-eyed.

I replied with a simple, "Yes." And with that I was off smiling back at her, and leaving the now damaged New York to go to somewhere new.

* * *

HORRIBLE ENDING! I know its horrible. I just couldn't think of anything. This story doesn't really have a plot. Anyways, this story was just something I thought up when reading about the Swine Flu and watching I Am Legend. **Criticism is appreciated**. Oh, and I need opinions should a story with swears and drugs in it be T or M? **Criticism is appreciated!**


End file.
